A Darkness Within
by Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart
Summary: All seems well in the tiny village along the shore of Japan. But when Lord Sanosuke's daughter Sayomi turns up missing, when find and return her, him and his wife Lady Kikyou realize that what has happened to Sayomi was not acted upon by a normal force.


**Hello! It's Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart, back and ready with a new kind of story! It's not anime, as most all of my fanfictions have previously been. No, this is my very first vampire story! My own original work of art. It's a short story, and this will contain only a few chapters.**

There is one similarity in this piece that is also in my other pieces... the characters are Japanese. So, if you need help pronouncing the names, here is something to help you..

_**"A" vowels are pronounced "ah" like in f**__**a**__**ther.  
"E" vowels are pronounced "eh" like in **__**e**__**gg.  
"I" vowels are pronounced "ee" like in m**__**ea**__**t.  
"O" vowels are pronounced "oh" like in **__**oa**__**tmeal.  
"U" vowels are pronounced "oo" like in f**__**oo**__**d.**_

**This story was originally written for my language arts class, but I decided to post it on this site as well as on a blog on MySpace.**

**Ok, enough chit-chat. Please enjoy my story entitled **_**A Darkness Within**_**.**

**  
Chapter One  
**_**A Chilly Morning**_**  
**  
Vampires. "What nonsense," you say. Everyone knows they're just horrifying characters from fictional tales, right? Oh, you don't know how wrong you are, my friend. These so-called "fictional creatures" are about as real as the luminous moon in the darkened midnight sky. What, you don't believe me? Well, I have a story for you that might just change your mind...

It all began in a small village by the ocean somewhere in Japan. It might not have been the wealthiest village there was, but everyone who lived there was fine with the way things were. It was the home to many friendly people, including the virtuous and judicious Lord Sanosuke and his beautiful and indulgent fiancé, the lovely Lady Kikyou.

"Good morning, my darling," Kikyou said softly as she got up out of bed, still a little drowsy from sleep. She yawned and stretched before slowly making her way toward Sanosuke, who was sitting with his young 5-year-old daughter Sayomi at a large wooden table and eating breakfast.

"Morning," Sanosuke mumbled with his mouth half full. Kikyou chuckled softly then smiled before going over to Sayomi and kissing her forehead gently.

"Good morning sweetheart," she said, smiling down at the child. Sayomi shyly muttered a quick "Good morning" before getting up and running outside while mentioning something about going outside to play.

"She's quite shy," Kikyou commented, "but so cute." Sanosuke nodded in reply as he finished up his breakfast.

"Just wait until you get to know her," Sanosuke said. "Sayomi can be quite affectionate. She'll grow to love you." Kikyou merely smiled at him.

"I'll be right back. I need to get changed, for I'm to go to my home village to speak to my family about the great news. The news of us getting married soon, I mean. They'll need to know that I'm going to be living here with you from now on," Kikyou explained as Sanosuke nodded again.

Kikyou disappeared behind her closet door and returned only ten minutes later wearing a beautiful and elegant green long-sleeve lace-up dress. Sanosuke stared at her for a long time, thinking of how amazing she truly looked.

"So, what do you think?" Kikyou said, snapping Sanosuke out of his thoughts. She blushed once she saw her fiancé's shocked expression.

"Lovely. Very lovely indeed," he replied quickly. Kikyou giggled.

"Thank you, my dearest," she said before walking to the front door of their small but cozy home. "I'll be back soon."

And with that, she was gone.

It wasn't until late at night did Kikyou finally arrive home. She made her way inside quickly, for she had been shivering from the cold ever since it started snowing.

"Sanosuke?" Kikyou called. No answer. "My love, where are you? Sayomi, sweetheart?" Still no answer. She was about to call out for them again, but cut off her voice abruptly when she noticed a small, square piece of somewhat crumpled paper lying on her rose-printed bed sheets.

"What's this?" she asked softly to no one in particular, slowly picking up the paper and unfolding it to reveal its contents. It was a letter from her beloved.

She carefully glanced over it once, and then slowly, she began to read it silently to herself.

Dear Kikyou,

Sayomi has gone missing. I've gone out to look for her. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please don't worry; I give you my word that we will both be back, safe and sound. Don't wait up for me.

Love always,

Sanosuke

Kikyou's worried eyes looked out the window once she had read the last of the letter, noticing the snow outside was starting to fall faster and heavier. She knew a rigorous storm was destined to come.

"Oh dear," Kikyou murmured, "I hope they'll be all right."

Kikyou, frightened, stood by Sayomi's bed, only hoping that the poor child will be all right, along with her dearest husband.

****

Chapter One - COMPLETE!

Please tell me what you think!

Sesshy's Sweetheart


End file.
